You are Awesome and I will Remember
by DAKL15
Summary: ONESHOT! Gilbert just came back from war and yet has to go back to the battle field but how can he tell his brother Ludwig? how will this end once Gilbert is out to war leaving Ludwig alone?


**You are Awesome and I will Remember**

"Hey West! The Awesome me is here!" A loud noise was heard from the kitchen 'this could only mean Lud was cooking!' Gilbert thought darting straight to the kitchen "Hey Luddy?" Gilbert called him only to see his brother yelling over the phone "Veneziano! I told you to stop trespassing Vash's yard you clucks!" The tall blonde slick back haired man with a heavy german accent. "Sup West!" Gilbert grinned happily towards his little brother. "Oh hallo bruder, sorry I have to cancel today's plan, things came up" Ludwig sighed making a full plate of wurst for his elder brother Gilbert. "Oh no worries Luddy! Danke for the food ist looks gut!" The white sliverish haired and crimson red eyes albino leaned on the counter eating. Ludwig slightly smiled walking off feeling bad since his brother just came from war.

'_He's still the same old West I remembered...how can I tell him that I have to go back to war tomorrow morning? Last time I told him he just got pissed off and told me to stop getting into wars! __**But of course I was to awesome not to**_' Gilbert let out a sigh, he pulled himself off the counter to get some clothes so he can wash his war clothes for tomorrow. The whole day Gilbert spend his time bothering Austria, hanging with Francis and Antonio, watching some TV and resting.

-**KNOCK KNOCK**- the sound was coming from the door as the albino got up from his comfortable spot to open the door to see Ludwig, Veneziano, and Kiku at the door walking into the house. "Geez, don't you have keys West?" Gilbert grumbled underneath his breath laying back down on the couch "ja, but I forgot them..." The blue eyed German responded to his brother. "Veh! Gilbert so-a how was the-a war?" Veneziano asked in a hyper and sort of high-pitched voice with an italian accent "Venez-kun it is not porite to ask rike that.." The Japanese man known as Kiku said sitting down. "Nein, its alright Kiku, um Veneziano its good except that I have to return to battle tomorrow morning.." Gilbert's lips curled down into a frown. "Bruder... I'm sorry Veneziano and Kiku but can you please let us talk" the German asked politely as the two nodded "werr, sayonara ret's go Venez-kun" Kiku walked out as the other followed "Ciao!" Was the last thing the Italian said before closing the door shut.

"Vhy didn't you tell me this?"

"Because.."

"Because vhat? Just because your Prussia and you think going into vars vith that vound on your chest? Bruder I vill not let you go!"

"West you have to! I have to be in war tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"Nein, dummkopf! Don't you realize, if that vound doesn't heal you'll be in deep danger! I don't vant to lose you like ve lose Vater!"

"Lud. Listen to me I promise nothing bad will happen!"

"Fine! But if you end up in a hospital! I svear I'll never let you go to var again!"

Gilbert was now sitting up on the couch with his knees to his chest but not so close. Ludwig stomping up the stairs pissed off at his brother. It was night time and silent as the Prussian walked to his temporary room for the night falling asleep. Everything was quiet for the night with everyone sleeping.

Morning had came up fast with Gilbert already up and in his war uniform downstairs and ready to go. His brother was still angry at him so he decided to leave a notice on the counter and heads off. Ludwig woke up moments later walking downstairs for some water to only find a note on the counter in his brother's hand-writing:

Ludwig smiled yet frowns not wanting his brother to go, he didn't even say goodbye or anything before he left so he sighed and continued his day hoping his brother was right. Later that afternoon Ludwig got a call from one of his brothers soldier.

"**Ludwig Beilschmidt?**"

"_Ja?_"

"**I'm sorry for your lost of Gilbert Beilschmidt**"

_this made him drop the phone in shock his icy blue eyes quivered_.

"**Anyway there will be a ceremony of him tomorrow morning if you would please join us.**"

The phone call ended leaving Ludwig to face down with his hair forward. He walked to his room slamming the door all there could hear was loud ruckus of smashing of fury. On the very night the German got himself drowned with beer sobbing and drunk. "Idiot! That's what he gets!" He laughed drunkly.

The next morning Ludwig woke up from his bed seeing his room a complete mess he groaned getting up to get ready for the ceremony. He was dressed in a black suit heading over to the funeral of his only family member that left. Once the funeral started Ludwig was in the very far corner away from everybody that came to join that day. The funeral ended with tears and sadness, but Ludwig didn't leave being the only one left there at his brothers grave. '_Gilbert Belischmidt_' he read in his mind placing small flowers on the cross seeing the Iron cross his brother always weared. He kneels down having his elbow on his knee and his face to his palm of his hand with tears running down his cheeks hitting the grass on the grave.

"_**Bruder, you are Awesome and I will never forget that..**_"

_Gilbert's spirit appeared with a smiling face silently touched his brothers shoulder then disappeared into the mist of the leaves circling them for a moment before it calm down and laid onto the green grass._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> _This one I got inspired by a picture I was tagged to on my RP account and well I developed it into a ONESHOT story~! Please, Review and do your thing!_**

**_SAYONARA~!_**


End file.
